Wedding Of A Life Time
by stackeasy56
Summary: Can Sue find her true love in time for her wedding?She knows that Reed loves her, but with Dr. Doom trying to get back in her life, will he suscceed? But she knows that marrying Doom will only cause her down fall. Time is precious for Sue.!


Chapter 1: Love is the STRONGEST BOND

Sue lay in her bed wondering why it was taking so long for her and Reed to get married. _I didn't plan for all these things to happen_ she thought to herself. "Good morning beautiful1" Reed said, as he walked in with a tray, which held breakfast for Sue. "Thank you Reed" Sue replied, lightly kissing him. "Come on with that!" Johnny walked in. "Morning sis" he said. "Why is everyone up like this?"Sue asked. " Nothing, we just wanted to give you a nice morning with breakfast in bed" Reed replied. " Wow, it looks delicious" Sue replied, taking a bite of the pancakes."So i heard that Dr. Von Doom was back in town" Johnny put in. "Yeah, and i think he's up to something"Reed replied. The Thing walked in. "Good morning Sue"he said. "Morning Thing" she said. _They think i don't kno its my birthday! Ha they are all salty! _Sue thought, as she continued to eat. "I know why you guys went throught the trouble of making me breakfast"Sue said a loud. "Why?"Johnny asked. "Because its my birthday!" she replied. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUE!" everyone said in unison. _man, this is great. I feel like this was my family all my life. I really don't deserve people like them_ Sue thought, as she finished off her breakfast. "What do you wanna do today sis"Johnny asked. " I was thinking about going to find my wedding dress" Sue replied.

Reed turned around and looked at Sue._Is she crazy or what for doing this on her birthday?? _Reed thought, looking at Sue. "You were?"he asked. " Yeah, i know what kind of dress i wanted and i wanted to see if any of the stores had it"she said getting out of bed, and began to get ready. Johnny and The Thing left the room. " What were you planning on doing today any way?" Sue asked Reed. " I was thinking about staying here and looking over my future project"he replied. "Oh".

Sue, Johnny, and The Thing left for the Wedding Gown Shopp. "Hello?" Sue asked." Hello, you must be The Fantastic Four"the lady said. "Yes, and i would like to look for a wedding dress for my wedding" Sue told her. "Follow me". They went to the window and saw all thw dtesses that were there. "Okay, how fancy do you want the dress?"Johnny asked her. The Thing gave Johnny a high five. "Cut it out now Johnny"Sue hissed at him. "I'm looking for a strapless dress, with a long train to it."Sue said in a mouthful. "We have something like the type of dress that you are looking for". Sue walked around, looking at the dresses on the racks. "You see how hype she is about getting marriend? I hope she's that hype when i run off and get married witout letting her know" Johnny whispered to Ben." You know you won't be able to resist telling her any way, so i don't know why you are saying that"The Thing responded. "Shake on it then."Okay".

"You see anything that you like?"the sales lady asked Sue. "Yeah, but i'll be back to check out the rest of them later"she replied."Come on you guys"she told Johnny and The Thing. They left for another store."I'll only be another hour or so, can you guys hang with me?"Sue asked her brother and Ben."I'm cool" Johnny replied. "I'm cool too"Ben replied, even though he hated going "girly-shopping". "Hello. I am looking for a wedding dress that has no straps, has a short train, and kind of skin-tight" Sue told the salea-lady. "I'll show you to what we have.". She led them to an show room, where millions of dresses lay. Sue looked in astonishment, as she progressed toward the dresses. She thought she was in heaven. Then she saw it. The dress lay in the middle of the floor, on a rack. She ran over to it.

The dress was strapless, had a long train, and it was beautiful! "May i try this one on?" Sue asked the sales lady. "Yes". Sue took the dress and went to the changing room. Johnny and Ben stayed out in the hall to wait for her."Does it fit?"Johnny asked. Without saying a word, Sue stepped out of the changing room. Johnny's jaw hit the floor. "Pick your lip up"Ben advised him, gently placing johnny's bottom lip without being gay. "You look beautiful! I know Reed's gonna like what he sees on your wedding day!"Johnny told his older sister. "Thank you Johnny, you have not been that nice in years!"she replied."You look like Mrs.Richardson already!"Ben told her."Thank you Ben".

They left the store around noon that morning."How was your dress search?"Reed asked, when they got back in."I found this lovely dress!" Sue said, kissing him. "I can't wait til you see me in it! Your gonna like what you see, even Johnny said so!"she replied...


End file.
